1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge type relays. More particularly, this invention relates to hinge type relays wherein a fixed contact is wiped by a moving contact when both contacts separate or contact each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional prior art hinge type relay wherein an armature 1 is rockingly inserted and supported at an upper end portion 3a of an upper bent portion of a yoke 3 to which an electromagnet 2 is secured. The upper end portion 3a of the yoke 3 defines a fulcrum by the excitation or de-energizing action of the electromagnet 2. A movable contact 5 of a movable contact plate 4 fixed on the armature is adapted to contact or separate only with the fixed contact 6 as shown by the phantom line in FIG. 1, and both contacts 5 and 6 do not wipe.
The movable and fixed contacts in the conventional hinge type relay, therefore, only to contact and separate and both contacts do not wipe or slide relative to one another. Accordingly, there is no self-cleaning function at both contact points and therefore a bad contact frequently occurs due to the presence on the contacts of foreign matter such as oxides, sulfides, carbonized materials or dust and to the abrasion which occurs at the contact portion due to use over a long period of time.